Redenzione
by Masterteo89
Summary: Crossover tra Silent Hill e Elfen Lied. Lucy X OC  Quando sia un ragazzo comune che Lucy finiscono a Silent Hill inizierà il viaggio che porterà il ragazzo alla verità e Lucy al  forse  perdono dell'umanità da lei tanto odiata.
1. Chapter 1

Dopo tanto tempo torno a scrivere e mi imbarco in un'impresa che temo sia superiore alle mie capacità ma...tentiamo. Questo è un crossover tra Elfen Lied e Silent Hill, figurante LucyXOC. Però alcuni avvisi:  
>1- A parte l'introduzione la parte riguardante Elfen Lied arriverà più tardi, non subito.<br>2- Da bravo fan di Silent Hill 1,2,3, Origins e film metterò dentro vari elementi di questi giochi e film senza creare però un pentolone privo di senso. Promesso.  
>3- Il mostro che ho creato in questo capitolo ha un particolare "preso in prestito" ad un famoso mostro di Silent Hill 2...di che mostro parlo? Felicità e figli maschi al primo che indovina! (C'è già il capitolo serio, fatemi scherzare almeno qui suvvia)<p>

4- Mi piacerebbe ricevere qualche commento per capire se la storia interessa o se necessita di alcune dritte...

CAPITOLO 1 - INTRODUZIONE

Buio. Il locale asettico e spartano era immerso nella più totale oscurità, nascondendo in una fitta penombra gli orrori e le atrocità che nel corso degli anni avevano sconvolto quella fredda stanza. A intermittenza baluginavano fioche le luci prodotte da schermi e circuiti elettrici posti contro le pareti metalliche lievemente arrugginite, lievi bagliori irregolari prodotti da scariche di tensioni dovuti a regolazioni di differenze di potenziali elettrici. Eppure, i banchi di lavoro parevano abbandonati; i raccoglitori erano sparsi alla rinfusa sulle superfici lisce e regolari dei tavolati, i fogli e le cartelle poste alla rinfusa sul pavimento impolverato, sulle sedie decrepite. Pareva un luogo abbandonato, privo di alcun calore umano e tenuto lontano dal cuore e dagli occhi degli esseri viventi...eppure...le apparecchiature funzionavano in maniera efficiente. Macchinari oliati e meticolosamente controllati in maniera giornaliera, a stridere con lo stato di incuria generale della sala. Pareva quasi vi fosse rinchiuso il diavolo in carne ed ossa e le uniche presenze umane che frequentavano tale loco si affrettavano a svolgere il loro compito per poi ritirarsi celermente verso porti sicuri.  
>E in effetti non avevano tutti i torti, poichè la stanza puzzava di morte. Morte e paura, mista a incontenibile rabbia e tristezza impregnavano l'aria, generando un atmosfera pesante ed estremamente inospitale verso chiunque osasse penetrare quel luogo lontano da Dio e dalla sua immensa misericordia. Ma quale poteva mai esserne la causa? La risposta a tale quesito stava immobile al centro della sala, confinata in una gabbia circolare di 2 metri di raggio e legata saldamente su un lungo tavolo operatorio macchiato di sangue e chissà quali altre innominabili sostanze. La figura pareva umana, o per essere precisi era una ragazza molto graziosa, dai lineamenti gentili e delicati che non dimostrava più di vent'anni di vita. Eppure, c'era qualcosa che strideva nell'immagine plausibilmente inoffensiva ed erotica di quella ragazza bellissima e nuda. Perchè era legata? Perchè si trovava imprigionata in una gabbia? Perchè i pochi ricercatori che si avventuravano in quel locale che poteva ora delinearsi come un laboratorio evitavano di guardarla, anche solo di sfuggita? Perchè il suo viso era celato allo sguardo, intrappolato in un casco grigio di freddo metallo con solamente alcuni fori per permetterle di osservare la sua triste prigione e respirare l'aria stagnante e viziata? Poteva solo roteare il capo, ma l'odio presente nei suoi occhi era palpabile e furiere di sventure. Era una promessa di morte verso chiunque avesse l'ardire di sostenerlo.<br>Quella sera il laboratorio era deserto e le telecamere di sorveglianza apparentemente spente, poichè il ronzare sommesso che normalmente producevano era cessato da diversi minuti.  
>Il silenzio tombale, teso come una corda di violino, era rotto solamente dagli occasionali rantoli e ringhi rochi prodotti dalla ragazza, la voce della rabbia e della sofferenza di un animale ferito e impotente.<br>Tuttavia, quella sera la situazione era diversa, qualcosa era cambiato...poteva avvertirlo, poteva presagirlo.  
>C'era qualcosa nell'aria, odore intenso di cenere e zolfo, misto all'aroma metallico del sangue umano. Di conseguenza la ragazza si concesse un sorriso crudele, privo di alcuna allegria e simile quasi ad un ghigno bestiale.<br>La puzza di sangue implicava uno spargimento di esso e dunque qualche umano aveva sofferto e non sarebbe riuscito a vivere per vedere l'alba dal domani, e tale pensiero era dolce alla sua povera mente abusata.  
>Non aveva dimenticato gli esperimenti atroci che era stata costretta a sopportare, l'umiliazione costante di crescere nel disprezzo senza neppure ricevere il lusso dei vestiti o di un nome; era trattata come un animale, nuda come la natura l'aveva creata e spogliata della sua identità. Le avevano dato un nome, ma non era il suo, era un nome imposto come ogni singolo aspetto della sua esistenza.<br>E per tale ragione lei gli odiava, tutti...dal primo all'ultimo. Tale era la rabbia e l'umiliazione che li avrebbe dilaniati a morsi, e anche così il suo cuore non si sarebbe placato.  
>Ma era risaputo che gli umani disprezzavano l'ignoto; e invece di tentare di comprenderlo essi prima lo studiavano poi lo distruggevano, senza pietà alcuna.<br>E oramai lei non aveva più lacrime da versare, poichè il cuore si era adombrato e indurito, preda del suo stesso dolore e bramoso della vendetta che la sua gente reclamava, che lei a gran voce nell'intimo reclamava.  
>Trascorsero lentamente i minuti, un attesa lunga e snervante ma alla quale oramai vi era abituata, poichè tale era la sua vita. Un'eterna attesa tra un doloroso esperimento e l'altro, finchè non venisse sopressa o finchè non perisse di morte naturale. Senza la possibilità di vedere il mondo esterno...cosa non avrebbe dato per vedere ancora una volta il colore del cielo.<br>All'improvviso il silenzio venne rotto da due semplici parole, proferite con una tale pacatezza da sembrare quasi irreale.  
>-Ciao Lucy.-<br>La ragazza, sentendo pronunciare il suo nome da quell'intruso, roteò lentamente il capo in direzione della voce, scorgendo la figura di una bambina spasmodicamente aggrappata con entrambe le mani alla rete metallica della gabbia che le impediva di fuggire da quelle odiose quattro mura.  
>Ora, fosse stata un'altra persona avrebbe notato con sconcerto che qualcosa non andava. Cosa ci faceva in quel posto una bambina? Ma soprattutto, come vi era arrivata?<br>Tuttavia non le interessava la risposta, poichè era un'umana e di conseguenza una creatura odiosa votata solamente a farla soffrire. Uomini o donne erano tutti uguali, poichè tutti sorridevano o ridevano apertamente mentre lei gemeva, schernendola.  
>-Chi sei piccola? Non riesco a vederti bene, avvicinati. Non voglio farti del male, lo prometto.- Domandò con falsa dolcezza, approfittando del fatto che il casco impediva a chiunque di scorgere il suo volto e le emozioni che lo plasmavano. Si rendeva conto però che avrebbe avuto più fortuna se l'interlocutore fosse stato un uomo. Era evidentemente cresciuta e, anche se non era mai riuscita ad osservare il suo corpo a causa dei lacci che la tenevano salda al letto operatorio, si rendeva conto dalle reazioni dei ricercatori che doveva essere ciò che un maschio definirebbe attraente. Non che lei potesse giudicarlo, era stata rinchiusa in quel luogo da quando aveva circa sei anni.<br>Però i maschi erano irrazionali a volte e lei aveva smembrato con discreto entusiasmo alcune di quelle...bestie che momentaneamente si erano dimenticate della sua pericolosità.  
>I lati positivi di un corpo attraente...le menti deboli facilmente si piegano.<br>-So chi sei Lucy- Continuò la bambina imperturbata; indossava un vestito viola e pressapoco dimostrava otto anni ma l'espressione del viso era matura, sembrava recare con sè anni di esperienze e vicissitudini. Non che si riuscisse bene a scorgere il volto, giacchè era coperto da una lunga chioma di capelli corvini scomposti. Ma c'era pure dell'altro, un qualcosa che strideva. L'istinto le diceva di fuggire da quella bambina ma la ragione scartava tale ipotesi irrazionale...era solo una piccola, insignificante umana giusto?  
>-Lucy, ti senti sola vero? Vorresti punire gli umani che ti hanno rinchiusa in questa umiliante gabbia? Vorresti...vendicarti forse?-<br>Suadenti le sue parole, discorsi non adatti ad una bambina di quell'età che accentuavano ulteriormente il disagio di Lucy. La ragazza ascoltò in perfetto silenzio e ponderò dentro di sè la situazione. Pensava di essere lei la predatrice, di aver trovato un nuovo giocattolo con cui lenire la sua ira...invece ora non capive bene cosa avesse di fronte a sè.  
>-E come potrei? Non posso muovermi, non posso liberarmi. Sono in balia di quelle bestie sanguinarie e crudeli. Non c'è speranza per me, solo sofferenza.- Replicò aspra la ragazza, distogliendo lo sguardo verso il soffitto.<br>-Io posso aiutarti. Vuoi vendicarti di queste persone vero? Posso sciogliere le odiose catene che ti relegano in questo luogo, posso soddisfare la tua sete di sangue. Ma c'è un prezzo da pagare.-  
>Scandì bene le ultime parole, sorridendo enigmatica.<br>Esitando, Lucy chiese  
>-Chi sei veramente?-<br>-Ho molti nomi, ma considerami un angelo vendicatore, sceso sulla Terra per punire i malvagi. Il sangue laverà il sangue, e scorrendo a fiumi corromperà gli animi dei deboli e di coloro i quali sono facilmente manipolabili.-  
>-Non sono mai stata religiosa. Dio è per gli uomini, non per i diclonius.-<br>-Forse, ma il demonio invece ascolta tutti, umani e...diclonius? Tale è il nome dato alla vostra razza?- Affermò la bambina con un ghigno sinistro, attendendo pazientemente la risposta della ragazza.  
>Lucy tornò ad osservare la bambina, ma stavolta lo sguardo era un misto di brama e diffidenza. Gli occhi le brillavano in maniera selvaggia, lo sguardo di un predatore.<br>-Qual'è il prezzo da pagare?-  
>-L'eternità a Silent Hill, la città eterna della divina giustizia. Il limbo dove i peccatori scontano per sempre i loro peccati. Finiresti lì ugualmente, poichè sei stata molto molto cattiva. L'unica attenuante è che il tuo cuore è puro, è il mondo ad averti resa malvagia. Ti offro solo la possibilità di sfogare un'ultima volta la tua rabbia verso coloro i quali ti hanno reso la vita un inferno.-<br>-Mi stai dicendo che morirò?- Chiese mesta.  
>-No, ma sarai mia ospite forzata per l'eterntà poichè a prescindere dai motivi una vita recisa è una vita recisa. E tu ne hai recise molte, temo.-<br>Trascorsero diversi minuti durante i quali regnò il silenzio più assoluto, poi Lucy senza esitazione disse -Vendetta senza timore di morte...accetto.- E la sua risata echeggiò a lungo nella stanza, risata crudele che preannunciava sofferenze ma soprattutto agognata vendetta.  
>E quella notte fu ricordata a lungo, poichè molte persone perirono in circostanze tanto incredibili quanto sconcertanti.<br>Il giorno successivo i muri dell'istituto erano lordi di sangue e resti umani, ma di Lucy e della bambina nessuna traccia.

Diversi mesi dopo...

-Ma cosa...?- Mormorò perplesso David Livingstone socchiudendo gli occhi a fatica, si sentiva estremamente debole e gli girava la testa. Supino, tastò con una mano la superficie su cui era adagiato, riconoscendo il tessuto semplice e soffice delle coperte di un letto. Voltò debolmente il capo a destra e a sinistra, osservando la stanza immersa nella penombra con sguardo critico. La luce entrava in quella stanza accogliente da una semplice finestra, ma era difficile scorgere il paesaggio perchè una nebbiolina aleggiava all'esterno, rendendo i contorni degli oggetti estremamente lattiginosi. Quella che cadeva...era neve? Strano, perchè pareva più cinerea di colore rispetto al classico candore dei fiocchi...ma non era quello il principale problema al momento. Lentamente, si alzò dal letto sorreggendosi su gambe intorpidite e malferme. Era un ragazzo di ventidue anni, alto 1 e 90 per un fisico asciutto e discretamente muscoloso. Capelli castano scuri si abbinavano ad occhi intelligenti e riflessivi verde smeraldo, con una punta di bruno sui bordi dell'iride. I lineamenti del volto erano vagamente affilati, conferendogli un aria seria e severa nonostante di carattere fosse si riflessivo ma gioviale e affabile. David si guardò lentamente intorno, prendendo nota del luogo in cui si trovava: il suo sguardo colse un semplice televisore impolverato, un tavolino posto di fronte alla finestra ed un ampio armadio a muro.  
>-Dove mi trovo?-<br>Domandò a bassa voce, quasi i muri potessero ascoltarlo e fornirgli risposta ai suoi interrogativi. Ricordava che stava tornando a casa dall'università, poi...buio totale.  
>Era stato forse rapito? Il timore lo colse, ma il dubbio svanì all'istante poichè nessun rapitore sarebbe stato tanto stupido da lasciarlo slegato in una stanza.<br>Inoltre, poteva notare un telefono sul tavolo nei pressi della finestra. Un rapitore ovviamente non lascerebbe un telefono a disposizione della sua vittima, nevvero?  
>Prese in mano la cornetta e la portò all'orecchio, ma dal suono dovette constatare con una smorfia che la linea era assente.<br>Fu in quel momento che, osservando fuori dalla finestra, gli parve di scorgere una figura trascinarsi lungo il vialetto esterno alla camera per scomparire in breve inghiottito dalla nebbia.  
>-Ma chi può essere...? Non ci capisco più nulla...chi era quello?-<br>La curiosità ebbe la meglio sul buonsenso e deciso si diresse verso la porta, aprendola senza degnare di uno sguardo le carte appese ad essa.  
>L'aria gelida dell'esterno lo colse impreparato e David si ritrovò a battere i denti dal freddo, ma facendosi forza avanzò deciso nella direzione in cui l'ombra si era allontanata, passando di fianco nel suo passaggio ad altre porte recanti ognuno un numerino in ottone. Nel complesso, doveva trovarsi in un motel o qualcosa di simile.<br>Il vialetto era ricoperto di mattonelle di un rosso vivo, graffiate in alcuni punti ma nel complesso parevano essere state installate di recente; a destra si trovavao le altre stanze mentre a sinistra le mattonelle terminavano in un giardino ghiaioso i cui limiti si perdevano tra le spire interminabili di quella fitta nebbia.  
><em>-Inquietante- <em>Pensò con un certo timore dentro di sè _-Non riuscire a scorgere i limiti di un luogo...mi pare di essere nudo, in balia di chiunque in un mare infinito. E questa sensazione spiacevole...qualcuno mi osserva?- _Si voltò repentino alle sue spalle ma non scorse nulla, solo nebbia.  
>Si rilassò, esalando un respiro di sollievo.<br>_Thump. Thump.  
><em>Tonfi attutiti persi nella nebbia dinanzi a sè, probabilmente prodotti dalla figura che stava cercando di raggiungere.  
>Fu allora che commise l'imperdonabile errore: dimentico di essere solo in un luogo sconosciuto e possibilmente ostile rese nota la sua posizione prima ancora di accertarsi se il potenziale interlocutore fosse un amico o un potenziale malvivente.<br>Con voce chiara disse -C'è nessuno?-  
><em>Thump. Thump.<em>  
>La sua voce lentamente si perse tra la nebbia e l'unico suono presente fu il tonfo tranquillo dei passi in lontananza...<br>_Thump.  
><em>David notò con un certo sollievo che i passi si erano arrestati, forse finalmente era stato udito.  
><em>Thu-thump. Thu-thump.<br>_Il senso di sollievo lasciò improvvisamente il posto ad un groppo in gola.  
>Quei passi...quel suono...non erano normali!<br>_-Sembra lo strascicare degli ubriachi...ma molto più rapido, quasi...smanioso di raggiungerlo?-  
>Thu-thump. Thu-thump.<br>_David si ritrovò ad arretrare lentamente, un brivido freddo lungo la schiena tremante.  
><em>Thu-thump. Thu-thump.<br>_I passi, aquisivano sempre più forza e vigore...quasi tentassero di tramutarsi in corsa ma senza riuscirci.  
>E finalmente la vide: dapprima una sagoma lattignosa che dondolava da un lato all'altro del vialetto, poi i contorni si fecero sempre più nitidi.<br>Non dondolava, erano le gambe che piegate alle ginocchia in un angolazione innaturale gli impedivano di procedere con sicurezza secondo una traiettoria rettilinea, e di conseguenza sbandava leggermente di lato.  
>Poi udi il rumore, un basso gorgoglio che a tratti si trasformava in un ringhio ferale...<br>Infine la sagoma divenne distinta...e David si accorse in quel preciso momento il motivo per cui non bisogna inseguire le ombre.  
>Di fronte a lui avanzava quella che era solo una caricatura crudele e distorta di un essere umano: il corpo era pieno di tagli e cicatrici e in alcuni punti la pelle mancava totalmente, mettendo in mostra muscoli sfilacciati e ossa ingiallite e malate. Il braccio sinistro era muscoloso e terminava in una mano provvista di unghie che parevan quasi artigli: lunghi e robustri stridevano contro la parete esterna delle camere mentre la creatura avanzava; l'arto destro invece terminava in un lungo tentacolo irto di spine rigirato tutto intorno al braccio, quasi fosse una serpe. Ma ciò che più lo scosse fu il capo: non aveva occhi quella creatura ed il naso sembrava essere stato tranciato di netto, il sangue colava lento ma costante sulla bocca irta di zanne che rabbiosamente si apriva e si chiudeva quasi stesse pregustandosi già il banchetto.<br>Avanzava in maniera convulsa, irregolare, sembrava spinto da un istinto bestiale e da pura forza di volonta!  
>David riuscì a riscuotersi dal terrore giusto il tempo necessario per evitare che il lungo tentacolo gli si avviluppasse intorno alla gamba, ghermendolo e trascinandolo verso morte certa.<br>Colpì il pavimento invece e scheggie di mattonelle volarono in ogni direzione, graffiando in maniera superficiale la gamba del ragazzo che però non parve rendersene conto.  
>In preda al panico corse nella direzione in cui era venuto, accompagnato dal ringhio lamentoso della creatura alle sue spalle che aveva incominciato ad inseguirlo con rinnovato vigore.<br>David non potè fare altro che barricarsi nella camera in cui si era destato in precedenza, sperando in cuor suo di aver depistato il mostro che, seppur micidiale, era innegabilmente lento.  
>L'attesa parve protrarsi all'infinito poichè nei momenti di panico il tempo sembra sempre scorrere più lentamente del normale.<br>Solo, accucciato dietro alla porta, tirò un respiro di sollievo non appena udì i passi della creatura superare la sua posizione e perdersi in lontananza.  
>Era salvo per il momento, ma per quanto ancora poteva dirsi al sicuro?<br>Si sentiva male, voleva piangere per la frustrazione ma non poteva...aveva capito che in ogni istante rischiava la propria vita.  
>Quante creature simili vagavano tra la nebbia?<br>Rialzandosi, ancora scosso, prestò maggiore attenzione ai fogli appesi alla porta d'ingresso.  
>-Riverside Motel...ecco dove mi trovo. In una cittadina chiamata Silent Hill. Questa mappa potrà tornarmi utile.-<br>Sussurrò strappandola dalla porta, poi voltandosi verso l'interno della stanza mormorò -Devo andarmene da qui...ma prima, vediamo se posso trovare qualcosa di utile in questa stanza.-


	2. Fantasmi nella nebbia

Angolo dell'autore

-Eccomi qui con il nuovo capitolo di questa storia, vi sono mancato vero?-  
>...il vento ululando sommesso nella sala deserta fornisce una chiara ed esauriente risposta...<br>-Non si può avere tutto dalla vita presumo. Dunque muri prestatemi orecchio, or vi narrerò il proseguo della storia.-

Capitolo 2- Fantasmi nella nebbia

Seduto sul bordo del letto David lanciava occhiate preoccupate verso l'esterno del locale: la sua fervida immaginazione continuava a creare innumerevoli abomini in agguato nella nebbia, bestie simili a quella che solo alcuni istanti prima aveva attentato alla sua vita.

Si dice che i mostri non esistono, giacchè sono solo la prole di una mente inquieta in balia dei timori primordiali: solitudine, buio, rabbia...tutte sensazioni che irrimediabilmente sfociano nella paura e si manifestano sotto forma di nemesi tangibili.

"_I mostri sono veri" _Pensò rattristato il giovane, strofinandosi meccanicamente le braccia nel tentativo di placare il terrore che gli gelava le membra "_Sono veri...scivolano nella nebbia. Tanto effimeri quanto assetati di sangue...ma dove sono capitato..."_

E mentre rifletteva con gli occhi sbarrati su questi tristi pensieri, gelido terrore scivolava nelle sue ossa. Raggelava il sangue, si imponeva minacciando di annientare la ragione sostituendola con cupo panico.

E, incurante dei tumulti interiori del ragazzo, la cenere silenziosa continuava a fioccare su quel mondo fuligginoso e spento. La nebbia ora assumeva un carattere minaccioso, poichè il suo aleggiare pacifico celava in realtà orrori banditi dal mondo nei più profondi recessi dell'inferno.

Spire biancastre e lattiginose lambivano i muri del motel e le colonne del vialetto esterno, sbiancavano le mattonelle ed i grani di ghiaia del giardino conferendo loro contorni sbiaditi e irreali.

Era un ambiente inospitale e inquietante poichè mancava di calore umano, sembrava un grande affresco dipinto con colori spenti e freddi, crudi e minacciosi.

Ma David non poteva permettersi il lusso di tergiversare. Ogni istante che trascorreva aumentava la possibilità che "quello" lo trovasse.

"_E se non si trattasse di un singolo? E se l'ignoto celasse altri orrori innominabili? Ciononostante la paura uccide la mente, non posso permettermi di cedere al panico o non riuscirò neppure a mettere un piede fuori da questa stanza. E allora sarà come attendere la morte...e io non voglio morire..."_

Ricacciando con estrema forza di volontà le lacrime che minacciavano di solcare il suo viso cereo, David si rizzò lentamente e prese a guardarsi intorno in cerca di qualcosa che potesse tornargli utile.

Ma, notò con estremo fastidio, la stanza era tanto pulita e ordinata quanto priva di ogni articolo superfluo. Non poteva certo avventurarsi nella jungla armato di un telefono fisso!

Sopra al letto era appesa una graziosa cornice raffigurante una composizione floreale, nulla di utile ma se l'occasione fosse stata differente il ragazzo si sarebbe soffermato ad osservarla meglio poichè meritava veramente.

Invece, lo sguardo sorvolò il locale con una profonda delusione per poi posarsi sulla porta del bagno. Valeva la pena andare a darci un'occhiata.

Dentro, le piastrelle di ceramica della semplice doccia brillavano dolcemente alla fioca luce della lampada elettrica appesa alla parete, quasi ignare degli orrori che strisciavano all'esterno.

Non vi era nulla di nota nel piccolo locale, un wc ed un lavandino scheggiato con alcuni tubetti di prodotti cosmetici offerti gentilmente dalla direzione del motel.

David soffocò una risatina beffarda alla vista di tutto ciò. "_Quanto vorrei telefonare alla direzione... ottima sistemazione, soprassedendo ai vicini molesti e famelici"_

Uno specchio era appeso sopra al lavandino e rifletteva nella scarsa luce della stanza l'immagine sfocata di un ragazzo pallido come la morte, con lo sguardo triste e deciso di chi possiede la consapevolezza di essere in una pessima situazione ma rifiuta di arrendersi fino all'ultimo. Ed era vero, David avrebbe lottato con tutte le sue forze per sopravvivere all'incubo nel quale era stato suo malgrado catapultato.

E mentre rimuginava su queste cose improvvisamente lo specchio esplose, lanciando per il bagno frammenti di vetro affilati come rasoi che per estrema fortuna non incontrarono il giovane nella loro traiettoria, risparmiandolo così da morte certa.

David, dal canto suo, non potè far altro che portarsi freneticamente le braccia al viso nel tentativo estremo di proteggersi dalle scheggie, reprimendo a stento un urlo di terrore per l'evento inaspettato.

Quando il clamore di vetri infranti cessò, lasciando il posto al consueto silenzio di tomba che pareva caratterizzare questa strana realtà, il ragazzo abbassò lentamente le braccia.

Voltandosi vide che il bagno, in precedenza pulito e ordinato, aveva subito un radicale mutamento: vetri erano sparsi alla rinfusa sul pavimento mentre, con estremo orrore del ragazzo, dal bocchettone della doccia aveva iniziato a fuoriuscire un liquido denso e verdastro dall'odore nauseabondo.

Avvicinandosi cautamente David storsè il naso e, non riuscendo a reggere oltre la vista di quell'immagine inquietante e disgustosa, uscì in fretta dal bagno chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e appoggiandosi pesantemente ad essa.

_Splosh.  
>Squish. Squish.<em>

_-_Ma cosa...? Cosa stà succedendo in bagno?-

Dal locale dal quale era appena uscito provenivano rumori strani, sembrava quasi che un corpo di consistenza melmosa tentasse di muoversi e prendere forma e...cos'erano quei bassi gorgoglii?

Gli rammentavano i goffi tentativi di quand'era piccolo chee, immerso nella piscina comunale, tentava invano di parlare con la bocca piena d'acqua.

I rumori...lenti ma costanti si stavano avvicinando alla porta.

Senza pensare, spinto puramente dall'adrenalina, David corse ad afferrare l'unica sedia presente nella stanza e la pose con il bordo giusto sotto la maniglia della porta del bagno bloccando così la serratura.

David arretrò di alcuni passi, osservando trepidante lo sviluppo degli eventi mentre il rumore di passi melmosi e bagnati arrivava sempre più vicino per poi arrestarsi repentinamente.

Il ragazzo fissò intensamente la maniglia della porta, ma per alcuni interminabili istanti non accadde nulla. Solo il respiro gorgogliante e pesante della cosa nel bagno poteva essere udito e l'attesa era decisamente snervante.

Infine, lentamente la maniglia si abbassò...bloccandosì però non appena incontrò l'ostacolo rappresentato dalla sedia.

Lentamente, la maniglia tornò in posizione per abbassarsi nuovamente. Ma la cosa doveva essersi resa conto della futilità della sua azione poichè senza alcun preavviso il movimento si fece più rapido e smanioso, mentre l'intera serratura tremava violentemente con violenza sempre maggiore.

Quella cosa sapeva che David si trovava dall'altro lato della porta! Lo sapeva...e lo desiderava, bramava il suo sangue caldo e la sua carne fresca...non accettava che un semplice ostacolo lo separasse dalla preda...

Ma fu quando l'intera porta incominciò a tremare, scossa da colpi frenetici e rabbiosi accompagnati da gorgoglii lunghi e colmi di furia primordiale, che David si decise a fuggire.

Come temeva, anche la stanza che aveva eletto a santuario non era più un rifugio sicuro...e non voleva scoprire cosa si nascondesse nel bagno.

Eppure, quale certezza lo attendeva oltre quelle quattro mura? Quali orrori l'attendevano la fuori?

Ma se esitava...presto sarebbe stata la cosa a trovarlo, poichè la porta non avrebbe retto a lungo.

_"Una cosa alla volta. Ora devo allontanarmi da quella porta perchè se il pericolo all'esterno è ignoto, qui è certo." _Pensò mentre usciva con cautela dalla camera del motel; e fu in quel momento che si insinuò in lui la consapevolezza di essersi addentrato nuovamente nella bocca dell'inferno.

Estrasse da una tasca dei Jeans la mappa che aveva strappato in precedenza dalla superficie lignea della porta spessa e robusta della camera; la pianta dell'edificio era abbozzata e a malapena comprensibile ma si sarebbe adeguato alla situazione. Bisognava fare di necessità virtù...

-Ecco qua...voi siete qui- Mormorò, leggendo ad alta voce l'indicazioni scritte. Stando alla cartina, David si trovava nell'area settentrionale del Riverside Motel e la stanza dalla quale era appena uscito era la numero 105.

-Dannazione- Mormorò a denti stretti, compiendo un rapido calcolo mentale. La creatura che si aggirava nella nebbia era giunta da destra, la direzione in cui stando alle indicazioni della mappa doveva trovarsi la reception e quindi la via d'uscita da quella prigione infernale.

"_A destra la via più breve, ma era anche il luogo in cui si stava dirigendo il mostro...e se altre creature avessero seguito il suo esempio? Sono disarmato e non conosco la zona, se mi trovano dubito di poter contare ancora sulla fortuna. Però dopo aver depistato la creatura, questa si era diretta verso sinistra. Cosa faccio?"_

E mentre ponderava attentamente la scelta da compiere voltava il capo da una parte all'altra del giardino, prendendo nota di ciò che poteva scorgere tra la nebbia e aiutandosi mentalmente con la mappa appena consultata.

Il motel era un grosso complesso costruito su due piani e recintato da spessi fili di ferro che non solo rendevano difficile scavalcarli, ma probabilmente al contatto producevano pure un frastuono poco consigliato nella circostanza in cui il ragazzo si trovava. Due grossi edifici verniciati di un bianco spento e opaco ospitavano le camere degli ospiti più i locali vari della manutenzione e della ricreazione dei dipendenti, mentre un edificio decisamente più minuto costituiva la reception ed era nei pressi dell'unico cancello pedonale di uscita del motel. Queste palazzine erano suddivise da recinti e cancellate in sei zone differenti, ognuna comprendente un giardino che si affacciava su un vario numero di camere diverse.

"_Ma è un motel o un labirinto? Se uno pernotta nella zona meridionale, supponendo di entrare dal cancello per le auto posto all'estremo nord del motel, deve superare due cancelli con la macchina per poi scendere a piedi e superarne un terzo di larghezza sufficiente a concedere il passaggio solo ai pedoni!_ _L'architetto deve essere stato decisamente un tipo eccentrico...e se la situazione non fosse estremamente seria penserei quasi di essere entrato in un videogioco."_

Poteva scavalcare i fili ed uscire dal motel nella maniera in apparenza più facile, ma poi? Avrebbe fatto rumore, allertando quelle cose...quei fantasmi nascosti nella nebbia; e mentre lui non conosceva il terreno in cui si trovava probabilmente il discorso non valeva per quei mostri.

Addentrarsi a casaccio nel loro terreno di caccia poteva comportare spiacevoli conseguenze.

"_Un motel deve essere vicino o annesso ad una cittadina, probabilmente questa fantomatica Silent Hill riportata sulla cartina. Se riuscissi a raggiungere la reception riuscirei a trovare qualche depliant turistico della città e di conseguenza una mappa. E se sono fortunato, qualche sopravvissuto che mi possa spiegare come sono finito in questo luogo e cosa diavolo è capitato."_

Con la coda dell'occhio vide in lontananza alla sua destra un'ombra muoversi, o meglio errare senza meta nella nebbia. Non si avvicinava, ma neppure si allontanava, si manteneva giusto quel che bastava per permettere a David di scorgerne appena i lineamenti sfocati.

Ironia della sorte! Sembrava che l'edificio stesso avesse scelto per lui l'itinerario più sicuro da seguire...anche se la parola sicurezza strideva con l'entità stessa di quel luogo.

Si trovava nell'area settentrionale: a est il giardino sarebbe terminato bruscamente con l'edificio della reception, ma l'unico ingresso da quel lato era una porticina che nel caso fosse stata chiusa avrebbe segnato il suo destino.  
>Allo stesso modo, poco più a sud di quella porta il giardino terminava con il tratto di recinzione che separava questa zona dalla parte centrale. Ma proseguire in quella direzione era troppo pericoloso, considerando l'ombra in agguato. Inoltre al pensiero di entrare nella zona centrale, la quale ospitava il tratto di giardino più ampio, si sentiva spiacevolmente esposto.<p>

Meglio scivolare lungo i bordi, sperando di passare inosservato finchè non fosse riuscito a trovare un qualcosa per difendersi in maniera efficace. Doveva sopravvivere, e poteva contare solo sulla prontezza del suo corpo e sulla lucidità della sua mente accorta.

E così si avviò alla sua sinistra, tentando di attutire il suono dei suoi passi sulle mattonelle e prestando orecchio ad ogni suono che potesse tradire la presenza di qualche creatura.

Lui ovviamente avrebbe tentato di evitare ogni rumore poichè palesarsi all'ignoto significava invitare i mostri al banchetto e apparentemente David era la portata principale.

Dopo diversi metri il muro terminò in una staccionata bassa di legno che dava su un cancello di ferro lavorato...divelto. Una delle due parti era piegata verso l'interno, squarciata orribilmente come se un corpo contundente l'avesse colpita ripetutamente senza pietà. La serratura era ovviamente distrutta e non offrì alcuna resistenza quando il ragazzo fece per varcare la porta.

Cigolando, il cancelletto venne richiuso alle sue spalle e il giovane si concesse un breve istante per guardarsi attorno: contro un muro stavano diversi cassonetti pieni di immondizia e sacchi neri colmi di rifiuti maleodoranti, dal lato opposto i fili di ferro della recinzione esterna parevano sfidare minacciosamente il ragazzo a superarli.

Dinanzi a sè una porta di ferro massiccia, ma ciò che sconcertò David fu che tanto la porta quanto la ghiaia intorno erano lordi di sangue rappreso. Il giovane si sentì un groppo in gola e la consapevolezza di stare per entrare nel locale adibito a cucina della tavola calda del motel non contribuiva ad alleviare la propria tensione. Doveva ammettere tuttavia che quel complesso era fornito di qualsiasi genere di confort e servizio; persino un ristorante vero e proprio ed un locale lavanderia!

Se fuori c'era tutto quel sangue dentro cosa avrebbe trovato? Mucchi di cadaveri in decomposizione? Oppure qualche mostro ripugnante?

Non poteva attendere oltre, il precedente cigolio del cancello poteva aver attirato qualche creatura e David oramai sapeva che, per quanto lente, quelle cose erano forti e tenaci. Qualcosa sarebbe giunto, attirato dal rumore...ci avrebbe messo il suo tempo ma l'avrebbe fatto. Ne era terribilmente certo.

-Sembra che qualsiasi azione io compia non mi lasci mai la possibilità di tornare sui miei passi...posso solo andare avanti- Constatò con un sospiro prima di varcare la porta della cucina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Buio...non ha mai fine questa oscurità.  
>E queste cose...le ho viste divorare gli umani, le ho viste dilaniare le carni...<br>ma allora... perchè non mi attaccano?  
>Sono anch'io un mostro ai loro occhi?<br>Ah...fa male...questa rabbia, tanta impotenza...  
>perchè qualunque cosa io faccia sono sempre sola?<br>Feccia...loro la colpa...  
>umani...ucciderli tutti...<br>no...perchè penso queste cose?  
>Creature inferiori...estirpare la macchia dal creato...<br>qualcuno mi aiuti..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cucina pareva l'interno di un mattatoio; chiazze di sangue erano presenti in ogni angolo del pavimento sporco e un'odore dolciastro, di marcio, aleggiava nell'aria.

Al centro un grande piano metallico ospitava friggitrici arrugginite, cappe d'areazione e fornelli vari, oltre che stranamente numerosi bossoli vuoti di fucile.

Gli stessi bossoli che potevano essere rinvenuti lungo tutto il pavimento, quasi fosse avvenuta in precedenza una sparatoria.

Lunghi banconi erano posti contro le pareti; sopra ad essi giacevano alla rinfusa pentole, pentolini, mestoli, padelle...persino resti marci di ortaggi e cibarie assortite.

Nel complesso, salvo il disordine e l'estrema sporcizia, non era nulla di speciale; una normalissima cucina da ristorante attrezzata per cucinare velocemente il giusto numero di manicaretti riducendo al minimo i tempi di attesa.

Però non riusciva a comprendere ciò che era accaduto: cos'era successo per giustificare la presenza di tutti quei bossoli? Senza contare le macchie di sangue, silenti testimoni del massacro avvenuto.

Mentre avanzava si concedeva il tempo necessario per frugare tra i cassetti e le cianfrusaglie, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse fargli comodo per il futuro. La calma non poteva regnare in eterno.

E fu allora che la vide, nascosta dietro i resti di un cavolfiore giaceva una mannaia da macellaio, non molto lunga ma affilata al punto giusto.

Afferrandola, la agitò un paio di volte nell'aria, soppesandola e valutandone l'efficienza. Era un pò scomoda e non molto maneggevole, ma almeno aveva qualcosa con cui difendersi.

Un colpo diretto con quell'utensile poteva risultare fatale...ma sfortunatamente richiedeva di avvicinarsi pericolosamente al potenziale avversario. Dunque, meglio usarla solo se non si possedevano alternative.

Non poteva correre rischi inutili, se veniva ferito diventava una preda facile...e loro erano molti, potevano permettersi qualche perdita.

Mentre considerava tale questione scorse con la coda dell'occhio una figura gettata di lato sul pavimento vicino alla porta d'uscita della cucina, e il cuore gli si strinse nel petto dal timore reverenziale.

Crivellato di colpi, il petto squarciato in più punti, giaceva una figura maschile enorme...pareva quasi un'uomo di due metri d'altezza. Estremamente muscoloso, era completamente lordo di sangue.

Ma non poteva essere considerato umano, poichè aveva un qualcosa di irreale, David non riusciva bene a esprimere ciò che provava al momento.

Il volto era sfigurato, coperto a metà da una maschera di metallo. La causa del decesso era dubbia, poichè non solo fori di proiettili ricoprivano il suo corpo: un'immensa mannaia infatti era immersa a fondo nel suo petto.

-Santo iddio...- Mormorò David portando una mano alla bocca, reprimendo a stento i conati di vomito generati da una simile scena macabra.

Scrollando il capo, si diresse verso la porta. Non aveva tempo da perdere a considerare ogni stranezza che gli veniva offerta da questo posto surreale.

Una cosa era certa però...si trovava in un incubo dal quale non poteva svegliarsi.

Sospirando, attraversò il resto del locale immerso nella penombra, portandosi nei pressi della porta comunicante con il ristorante.

Sulla maniglia della porta era appeso un foglietto sbrindellato e macchiato di sangue, incollato con un giro di nastro adesivo.

Staccandolo, David lo portò all'altezza degli occhi e prese a leggere:

" Chi cerca trova.  
>Il macellaio ha trovato, ma troppo ha osato.<br>Tu cosa cerchi?  
>Lui attende...forse ha le risposte. Perchè non lo raggiungi?<br>Reception...luce e ombra...  
>Di numero 500 fa la stanza...<br>ti reclama a gran voce...perchè non ti sei ancora laureato?"

Alla vista di quelle parole un brivido freddo gli corse lungo la schiena. Quell'ultima frase...  
>"<em>Tu...non sarai mica tu? No, non è possibile...sei morto due anni fa!"<br>_Ancora una volta, nuove domande sorgevano ma le risposte erano ben lungi dall'essere ricavate.

Angolo dell'autore

Allora, come vi è sembrato il nuovo capitolo? Per il prossimo dovrete aspettare qualche giorno temo. Ma l'attesa verrà ripagata, spero.  
>Mi impegno sempre a scrivere un buon capitolo, ma la qualità è quella che è e naturalmente l'argomento può non interessare.<br>Però, a scrivere mi diverto e questa storia è una piacevole esperienza.  
>Commentate mi raccomando, se avete qualche domanda o qualche consiglio da farmi non esitate.<br>Le recensioni sono sempre accette, anzi, mi rallegrerebbero perchè mi aiuterebbero a capire il gradimento della storia.  
>Alla prossima!<p> 


	3. Il pericolo giunge dal cielo

Eccoci finalmente al terzo capitolo, non stavate più nella pelle nevvero?  
>8 visite al primo capitolo e 2 al secondo, o poca gente legge le storie riguardanti Silent Hill o la mia storia deve essere di una mirabile bruttezza ahahah cough cough.<p>

Prima di incominciare, comprendo che la descrizione del motel può sembrare un pò confusionaria ma... se avete giocato a Silent Hill Origins non potete biasimarmi, anche nel gioco è un labirinto di camere e giardini!  
>Ah, quanto tempo ci persi scorrazzando da una zona all'altra senza capire dove andare...<br>Bando alle ciancie, se vi interessa mandatemi un messaggio e vi posto il link della mappa del motel.  
>E adesso...trorniamo a torturare David Livingstone! (quanto mi piace il cognome Livingstone...)<p>

Capitolo 3 - Il pericolo giunge dal cielo

Infilando il foglietto consunto nella tasca dei jeans, David socchiuse cautamente la robusta porta che collegava la cucina con il locale pubblico della tavola calda.

Tenendo la mannaia alta dinanzi a sè, pronta a calare con violenza al minimo segnale di pericolo, penetrò lentamente nel locale. Discrezione era la chiave per sopravvivere in tale luogo, di ciò oramai ne era completamente certo.

Non aveva scordato il cadavere crivellato di proiettili di quel gigante ed in cuor suo si riteneva estremamente fortunato.

I mostri incontrati in precedenza erano estremamente pericolosi, ma tuttavia stupidi e lenti. Cosa sarebbe accaduto se si fosse trovato dinanzi un simile colosso?

Forse la mente lo traeva in inganno, comprensibilmente suggestionata dalle fattezze antropomorfe di tale creatura, ma esisteva la seria possibilità che intelligenza permeasse quelle membra.

David comprendeva le implicazioni di tale considerazione: quanto pericolosa poteva essere una mente tanto malvagia e distorta quanto sottile e accorta?

Nascondersi poteva servire a depistare i normali fantasmi della nebbia, ma un predatore intelligente poteva leggere oltre gli inganni della preda e colpire implacabile.

E come poteva difendersi David? Aveva solo una mannaia pesante e poco maneggevole, inadatta a combattere...non che facesse una qualche differenza.

Il giovane non aveva mai avuto la necessità di difendersi in vita sua poichè conduceva una vita completamente normale e pacifica, come poteva comprendere anche i semplici fondamenti dell'autodifesa?

E mentre avanzava nel locale un singolo pensiero gli solcava la mente: " _Come si suol dire, gettati a capofitto nelle gelide acque: annega o impara a nuotare"_

E non aveva altre alternative, poichè il libero arbitrio gli era stato chiaramente negato. Sopravvivere o perire, un concetto tanto semplice quanto turpe.

La tavola calda era un piccolo locale luminoso ed accogliente; strideva con l'alone di gelida ostilità che permeava ogni altro angolo del motel.

Alcuni tavoli erano posti nelle vicinanze delle pareti, circondati da graziosi divanetti e sedie imbottite ma leggermente ingiallite.

Saliere e contenitori per il pepe erano posti con estrema meticolosità al centro delle superfici lignee, e piatti di ceramica risplendevano alla luce delle lampade elettriche.

David non credeva ai suoi occhi, c'era persino un Jukebox dal quale usciva una bassa melodia country... pareva quasi di essere tornati a casa.

Era una piacevole boccata d'aria fresca, anche se il ragazzo sapeva di non potersi permettere il lusso di abbassare la guardia.

Sulla destra l'angolo bar faceva capolino con un lungo bancone e ripiani colmi di bottiglie dai più svariati colori di succhi di frutta, sciroppi e liquori.

La porta d'uscita era lì nei pressi, ma al momento David era più interessato alla figura massiccia del Jukebox che in qualche maniera sconosciuta pareva imporsi nella sala.

Eppure non vi era nulla di insolito, e questo il giovane potè constatarlo piegandosi leggermente verso di esso e picchiettando più volte sulla superficie metallica.

Sospirò e scrollò il capo, sconsolato. Si stava comportando in maniera irrazionale.

Una risatina graziosa e argentina lo fece riscuotere all'improvviso da quei pensieri; voltandosi repentino vide l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato di scorgere in quell'inferno.

Seduta comodamente su di uno sgabello, il gomito appoggiato distrattamente sul bancone, stava una giovane ragazza che non pareva dimostrare molti anni di differenza da quelli del ragazzo.

Indossava un lungo abito da sera rosso acceso e portava un paio di orecchini che brillavano fiocamente nella luce del locale. Pareva stesse per dirigersi ad un party di classe, a giudicare dall'eleganza degli abiti che indossava.

Anche l'atteggiamento era ricercato, aggraziato. Il viso era curato e leggermente affilato, naso piccolo e occhi di una gradevole sfumatura azzurra. Per finire, una lunga chioma di capelli biondi le arrivava fino alle spalle.

Notando di avere l'attenzione del ragazzo, la giovane sorrise affabile, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi con la mano graziosa e minuta.

Sorridendo a sua volta David si divesse verso il bancone, fermandosi a pochi passi dalla donna.

- Ciao. Non mi aspettavo di trovare un'altra persona in questo loco- Disse osservandola in volto, rapito dalla profondità dei suoi occhi azzurri.

- Mi hai rubato le parole di bocca. Sono Livia, Livia Hart. Piacere di fare la tua conoscenza.- Rispose, portando con una punta di timidezza le braccia al grembo, riservata.

- David Livingstone, il piacere è mio.-

-E dimmi, David, è tua abitudine aggirarti per i locali con una mannaia in mano? Se non sapessi che tu sei un cuoco mi preoccuperei...ma tu lavori quà, nevvero?- Terminò, con una punta di incertezza nella voce.

Tanto graziosa e delicata quanto dolce e timida. Come poteva sopravvivere un simile fiore in un luogo del genere, dove la violenza imperversava in ogni angolo?

Misurando accuratamente le parole disse - Non lavoro qui. Mi sono svegliato alcune ore fa in una camera di questo motel...ma non sò come ci sono arrivato. Francamente, sono ancora molto confuso.-

La ragazza parve riflettere su queste parole, poi cauta disse -Non mi sembri un pazzo o un malvivente, lo leggo nel tuo sguardo. Sei troppo dolce e ingenuo perchè tali turpi pensieri possano albergare nelle tue membra.-

Alla parola "ingenuo" David socchiuse le palpebre, punto sul vivo, ma la ragazza parve non accorgersene e proseguì -Io non posso soddisfare la tua sete di conoscenza, temo. Non ho le risposte che cerchi. Mi sono destata alcuni giorni fa in una delle camere del secondo piano e da allora ho vagato inutilmente per il motel, cercando a mio volta di comprendere dove sia mai capitata. Il mio povero marito...il mio povero figlio...chissà come sentiranno la mia mancanza.-

Si asciugò una lacrima che silenziosa aveva cominciato a solcarle la guancia come conseguenza della dolorosa reminiscenza. Sembrava così fragile...David fin dal primo sguardo aveva provato l'impulso irrazionale di proteggerla, quasi temesse che anche un semplice filo d'aria potesse portarla via. Sentimento forse accentuato dal fisico della ragazza, esile e snello. Se si fosse alzata in piedi lo avrebbe probabilmente superato in altezza.

-Ma sei pazza?- Esclamò concitato David prima di mormorare una scusa ed abbassare lo sguardo, imbarazzato. - Quelle creature...quei fantasmi. Non li hai incontrati? Non è un luogo sicuro!-

A queste parole Livia lo guardò preoccupata -Non sò di che cosa tu stia parlando. Mostri? Ho visto solo tanta nebbia...in verità questo perenne silenzio tombale mi spaventa. C'è qualcosa che bussa alle porte della mia mente, ma quando sono sul punto di afferrarlo esso mi sfugge. Che io abbia subito uno shock? Forse sono stata rapita...magari tale è il motivo per cui non mi ricordo più come ho fatto a giungere qui.-

-Considerazione alla quale ero giunto pure io, prima di incontrare la fauna locale. Hai detto di esserti svegliata in una camera al secondo piano...non è possibile che qualcuno abbia lasciato un indizio o qualcosa di simile? Sembrerò sciocco a dire queste cose, ma è innegabile il fatto che qualcuno dovrà pur averci trasportato in questo inferno. Non siamo certo giunti di nostra spontanea volontà. Magari ha lasciato qualche tuo oggetto personale?-

-Non ho controllato, ma non voglio tornare in quella stanza. L'ho chiusa a chiave perchè mi terrorizzava. Così tanta nebbia oltre la finestra...e strane sagome. Devo avere le allucinazioni... Ma se è ciò che desideri, soddisferò la tua curiosità. Prendi.-

E lentamente dischiuse una mano mostrando nel palmo una piccola chiave di metallo, incrostata a tratti di ruggine.

Porse l'oggetto a David che senza indugio lo ripose accuratamente in una tasca dei suoi pantaloni, assumendo un'aria corrucciata.

Strano, pareva evidentemente sollevata ora che si era liberata di quel fardello. Ma che pericolo poteva rappresentare un'innocua chiave?

Infine parve prendere una decisione. Con tono pacato e gentile disse -Livia, nonostante le tue precedenti parole probabilmente penserai a me come ad un pazzo. E chi può darti torto? Sono uno sconosciuto, spaventato e armato con una mannaia da macellaio. Almeno fossi squilibrato! Se tutto ciò che stiamo vivendo fosse frutto della mia mente malata sarebbe una consolazione, ma temo che la realtà sia ben diversa.-

Esalò un lungo sospiro, serrando le palpebre quasi non avesse il coraggio di guardare la ragazza negli occhi. -Ho una richiesta da farti.-

Livia, che fino a quel momento era rimasta perfettamente in silenzio, decise di dare voce ai suoi pensieri. Poggiando una mano sul braccio di David disse -Non nutro alcun dubbio sulla tua sanità mentale. Sei solo un ragazzo spaventato, anche se ignoro ciò che ti abbia terrorizzato in tale maniera. Dimmi pure, non esitare.-

-Ti ringrazio per la comprensione, ma lo dirò solamente una volta poichè non si presenterà una seconda occasione. Per favore, non avventurarti più all'esterno. Qui sei al sicuro, forse. Aspettami e poi andremo via insieme da questo posto maledetto.-

Detto ciò, si avviò verso la porta senza aggiungere altro, recando sul viso un sorriso amaro. Consapevole dello sguardo ansioso e angosciato della ragazza solo la pura forza di volontà lo trattenne dal gettarsi tra le sue braccia.

Non voleva fare altro che affondare il capo nella seta del suo vestito, confortandola e nel contempo cercando il conforto che tanto desiderava. Ma non c'è pace per i maledetti.

E mentre si richiudeva la porta alle spalle, gettato nuovamente in quell'ambiente nebbioso e inospitale, solo un pensiero gli solcava la mente. "_Fa che non ti accada nulla mentre sono via... E soprattutto, se tardo a tornare scappa. Trova il coraggio e fuggi da questo luogo infernale. Dio ha distolto lo sguardo, possiamo contare solo su noi stessi."_

Appoggiandosi pesantemente contro la superficie spigolosa della porta desiderava ardentemente di sbagliarsi, lo desiderava davvero. Ma sapeva che non era vero.

Dio li aveva abbandonati.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Angolo autore<p>

Hart è il cognome di...  
>-Non ci interessa Autore-san!- Urlò David, intento a giocare a poker con Alessa<br>Sono il tuo creatore, devi portarmi rispetto.  
>-Nè! Autore-san! Io sarò importante nella storia?- Domandò una saltellante Livia, correndo a caso per la sala.<br>San? Non è mica un cartone giapponese...  
>-Oh castite lilium...-<br>Lucy non mi pare il caso di canticchiare in latino, l'angolo degli emo è di là.  
>E mentre la suddetta ragazza si allontana mesta mesta arriva un tizio in bermuda e sombrero<br>-Lento lento, lemme lemme se ne va a Gerusalemme il fachiro Casimiro che ipnotizza la città! Tumbala tumbalatumballà!-  
>Via tu, non siamo in spiaggia. (Eco di gabbiani e tizi cocco-bello)<br>Stavo tentando di dire, prima che così rudemente mi si interrompesse...  
>-ALESSA TU PARTORIRAI DIO!- Gridò Dalia Gillespie spuntando dalla finestra.<br>(fuggi fuggi generale, Alessa in particolare si lancia dal balcone. Rimane solo l'autore attonito con i fogli in mano e Lucy a dondolarsi sconsolata in un angolo, un pollice in bocca.)  
>Ci rinuncio...<br>-Perchè? A me interessa- Affermò Dalia con un sorriso da ebete  
>Sparisci...<br>-Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison...-  
>Anche tu Lucy...<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era mattino? Pomeriggio? Forse sera? Chi poteva dirlo, in quel luogo si perdeva inevitabilmente la cognizione del tempo.

"_Ho fame"_ Pensò con vago dispiacere, conscio di essersi appena lasciato alle spalle una bellissima tavola calda. Sembrava essersi scordato che il poco cibo presente era per lo più ammuffito o andato a male.

Presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto cercare qualcosa da mangiare, e probabilmente pure dell'acqua potabile.

E restando in tema d'acqua, cos'era che gorgogliava in lontananza? Non sapeva dirlo, poichè la bruma rendeva impossibile approssimare le distanze tra gli oggetti.

Gettò una lunga occhiata dinanzi a sè, prendendo nota di quel poco che si presentava ai suoi occhi: stando alla mappa si trovava nel tratto di giardino più esteso, e difatti la superficie ghiaiosa indistinta si estendeva fino a sparire inghiottita nella nebbia, senza alcun limite o confine.

Il silenzio era totale, l'aria pesante e carica di oscuri presagi; David in quell'immensità si sentiva incredibilmente piccolo e insignificante.

_Thump. Thump._

David si irrigidì all'istante, deglutendo di riflesso. Non osò muoversi, timoroso di svelare la propria presenza alla creatura celata nella nebbia. Non era più solo.

Fece guizzare lo sguardo intorno a sè, tentando di individuare la sorgente di quel tonfo leggero e strascicato, rumore terribilmente noto al ragazzo.

Non aveva scordato il terrore provocato da quella creatura, nè il lungo tentacolo irto di spine che per poco non si era avviluppato intorno alla sua gamba.

Un turpe abbraccio che lo avrebbe condotto alla morte. E nella mente già vedeva cosa il futuro aveva in serbo per lui, riusciva ad immaginarselo.

La creatura sarebbe sbucata dalla nebbia, il lungo tentacolo gli avrebbe afferrato la gamba senza esitazione, affondando le spine nella sua carne.

E mentre David si dibatteva futilmente, il tentacolo l'avrebbe trascinato vicino alla creatura, finchè questa non si fosse chinata sulla sua preda, azzannandola alla gola senza esitazione.

Avrebbe assaporato il suo dolce sangue, l'avrebbe dilaniato, l'avrebbe mutilato. E poi...avrebbe atteso la sua prossima vittima.

Questo il futuro che l'attendeva se si lasciava prendere dal panico. Doveva ragionare. Sapeva solamente, grazie alla cartina, che a destra ed a sinistra nei pressi di alcune camere si ergevano gli scalini che conducevano al corridoio aperto del secondo piano, la sua meta.

Alzando lo sguardo David poteva notare i tratti sfocati della ringhiera del corridoio del secondo piano, e di conseguenza poteva farsi un'idea del percorso da intraprendere.

_Thump. Thump._

A sinistra, una figura si stava lentamente appropinquando. "_Tombola" _Rimuginò il ragazzo, scivolando dalla parte opposta.

Mentre si muoveva riusciva a distinguere i bordi di una piscina, leggermente macchiati di quello che pareva essere sangue. Ma poteva sbagliarsi, la nebbia non permetteva di scorgere bene i dettagli.

La creatura procedeva senza mutare il passo, dunque non lo aveva scorto oppure non lo reputava abbastanza interessante da meritare di inseguirlo.

Ma sembrava seguire le orme dei suoi passi...le orme... orripilato David abbassò lo sguardo e vide che i suoi sospetti erano fondati.

Il sottile strato di cenere che fioccava costantemente dal cielo lasciava tracce ben visibili delle suole delle scarpe del ragazzo.

Possibile che stia seguendo le mie orme? Sarà veramente così intelligente?

Non rimaneva che una cosa da fare, anche se rischiosa: cancellare le sue tracce, e sapeva bene come fare. Se correva al secondo piano la bestia lo avrebbe seguito e il corridoio pareva stretto.

Ergo, se là in alto era presente un altro mostro David si sarebbe trovato stretto tra due fuochi, in trappola e spacciato.

"_La piscina!_" Pensò con un lampo di comprensione. Serrando la mascella, si diresse verso l'acqua compiendo un grande arco nel tentativo di non essere scorto da quella cosa.

Era un rischio calcolato, ma rischio rimaneva: se nel giardino era presente una seconda creatura allora era spacciato.

_Thump. Thump._

Non mollava, come un segugio lo tallonava implacabile e deciso.

Giunto nei pressi della piscina sentì le proprie speranze risollevarsi dal baratro dell'incertezza. Era di modeste dimensioni e pareva profonda; l'acqua gorgogliava placidamente e alghe galleggiavano a tratti lungo la superficie.

Non doveva essere stata pulita di recente, considerando pure le macchie di sangue che incrostavano i bordi. Represse un brivido; non voleva pensare a cosa mai potesse nascondere quella superficie apparentemente calma e innocua.

Ma alla luce di tali considerazioni, conveniva disturbare le acque? Un brivido freddo gli corse lungo la schiena.

_Thump. Thu-thump.  
>Thu-thump. Thu-thump.<em>

Agghiacciato, colse all'istante il mutamento repentino dei passi della creatura. Ora erano smaniosi, febbrili...aveva raggiunto una decisione ed era a caccia.

Non poteva perdere altro tempo. "_Dio, se esisti fa che non spunti qualcosa dall'acqua ad afferrarmi e gettarmi nelle sue profondità melmose" _Supplicò dentro di sè.

Chinandosi, prese l'acqua a grosse manciate, gettandola ad arco dietro di sè, in modo da rendere indistinguibili le sue impronte in un certo raggio.

Compì un lavoro approssimato, ma aveva solo pochi istanti poichè se la creatura l'avesse scorto era inutile tentare di depistarla.

Correndo lungo il bordo della piscina si portò sul lato opposto per poi lanciarsi affannosamente in uno scatto verso la direzione approssimata in cui doveva trovarsi la scala.

Solo quando superò l'ultimo scalino si concesse di tirare il fiato, appoggiandosi stancamente contro la parete delle camere e scivolando lentamente fino a terra.

Portandosi una mano al petto, aspettò che gli si regolarizzasse il respiro, l'adrenalina ancora in circolo nel sangue.

"_Morirò d'infarto" _Commentò dentro di sè, ma più l'agitazione passava più un senso di euforia lo assaliva: era ancora vivo!

"_Che bella la vita...solo quando rischi di perderla impari ad apprezzarla veramente."_

In basso, in una direzione indefinita nei pressi del centro del cortile, ringhi rabbiosi e impotenti salivano al cielo. Le urla disperate del predatore che scioccamente si era lasciato sfuggire la preda.

Ciò che David ignorava però, era che non era solo come pensava di essere: sul tetto dell'edificio adiacente due occhi iniettati di sangue e pieni di odio lo stavano fissando intensamente.

-Stanza 212- Sussurrò giocherellando con la chiave affidatagli dalla ragazza, da quella tale Livia. Una ragazza così ammodo, elegante e raffinata...nobile quasi. Di sicuro doveva essere ricca, a giudicare dalla fattezza degli abiti che indossava.

-Forza e coraggio, se restò qua presto o tardi qualcosa mi troverà. Meglio non indugiare oltre- 


End file.
